Cruel World
by MissCookiiie
Summary: Just a sad One-Shot that popped into my head. it's written in Mikeys PoV...hmm I need a cool Summary...Okay how about: He just wanted to get the Pizza but then the world punched him right in the face muhahaha..Okay that was bad haha please just read it and ignore this stupid summary :D


**Hey guys! **

**I really don't know how I came up with that...buuuut it's finished and it's a One-Shot :o**

**The story is written in Mikeys PoV and I really hope it's not that bad...it's the first time I wrote anything from someone's PoV so...hehe :D**

**I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

„I go and get the Pizza, now. I'll be back in 15 minutes." I say to my brothers, who are sitting on the couch and watching TV.  
"Okay but be careful." Leo says without taking his glance from the TV. "Sure thing! See ya later!"  
After I've grabbed my Nun Chucks I'm on my way to the Pizza shop.

Like always I take the way over the rooftops from New York City. It's dark and the stars shine brightly. After I climbed on a rooftop I stop and stare at the beautiful sky. I could spend hours just watching the shining stars. The world is beautiful even for a mutated turtle, that lives in the sewers…it actually sounds worse than it is. I love my life and I wouldn't change a thing! Except for the Shredder…I mean come on no one needs that guy!  
The Pizza place is not far away and I'm almost there when I hear a loud scream.  
That was a girl, wasn't it? Oho that means trouble. But don't worry Mikey is here to help you!  
As fast as I can I run to the edge of the building. I look down and see a group of Purple Dragons. What a surprise! Wait is that a…cat? This guy is really attacked by a cat! That's hilarious! Is this all about this cat, or what?  
"Come on kid give me your money. We won't hurt your stupid cat if you just do what we say."  
I look over to the guy who said that. He's standing at the back of the alley holding a girl against the wall. In his right hand is a bottle…sure they're drunk!  
Without thinking about it I grab my Nun Chucks and jump down. Now all eyes are on me. But before one of them could make a move, I attack. The guy with the cat still clawing at his leg, is now lying on the ground. Unconscious.  
The cat turns around and attacks her next victim. That cat is so cool…I need to get me one of those , too.  
But first I need to get that girl out of here. I turn around and jump at the guy, holding the girl.  
Well I wanted to do that, but before I had the chance the girl screamed again. But this time it wasn't out of fear, but of pain. And that's when I got mad.  
I jump at the guy and show no mercy! I hit and kick him until he lies on the ground. Unmoving.  
The only thing you could hear now was the sound of the Purple Dragons running away. Then it's quiet.  
I want to turn around and check if the girl's alright. But I know she's not.  
I stare at the guy, lying in front of me and wonder how I couldn't see this. How couldn't I see the knife in his hand? How could I think that these guys would attack without weapons? The guy, most likely the leader of this group, is still holding the knife in his hand. However the blade isn't silver as it should be. It's red.  
I don't know how long I just stood there and stared but then I somehow manage to turn around. And right then I wish I hadn't done that.  
The girl lies right in front of me. She's so small. A kid! She has brown hair and her white shirt is blood-soaked. Her eyes are open. She's still alive.  
Slowly I sink to my knees next to her and take her hand in mine. Tears roll down my cheeks and drop on the dirty floor. Mixing with the blood. So much blood. Oh god why did that happen?!  
"H-Hey"  
Her voice sounds so small. So small and weak. She's just a kid!  
"W-What are y-you?"  
Okay Mikey be strong! You have to stay by her side!  
"Hi…I'm a turtle. A mutated one. My name's Michelangelo but you can call me Mikey"  
"O-Oh wow…I've never seen something like you before. I-I am Emely. Thanks for helping m-me."  
"I…I'm so sorry! That shouldn't have happened! Why can't I do anything right?! And now you have to pay for it! I am so sorry, Emely! Really…I'm sorry."  
She takes my hand and smiles at me. How can she smile in a situation like that? I mean there's a hole in her stomach and she smiles at me! At somebody she just met! Somebody who could have saved her…  
"I-It's alright, Mikey…it's not your fault…s-so please don't blame yourself…Thank you for trying…most people wouldn't do t-that…thanks."  
I want to say something but I can't. She's still smiling at me. Her brown eyes seem dull but still full of emotions. I know she forgives me.  
"I'll call my brother! He knows what to do! He can help you! It's going to be okay, he can fix you!" My hands are shaking as I type in Donnie's number.  
"Hey Mikey! What's up? Mikey? Hey are you there? Mikey?!"  
The thoughts are racing through my head but I can't talk. My hands are shaking so hard. My heart's beating so fast. All I can see is the blood. So much. Too much.  
Suddenly the phone is taken from my hand. Slowly everything's getting clear again and I see how Emely gives me the closed phone back.  
"I-It's okay, Mikey. I know that it's o-over…please just stay with me, okay?"  
I literally feel how my heart breaks at these words. I don't know what to say, so I just nod and she smiles again.  
"T-The cat belongs to me…"  
Right the cat. I look to my right and see that it sits next to me. Emely holds her hand out and pets the orange fur of the cat.  
"Is it a she or a he?" I ask, my voice trembling.  
"He. H-His name is Klunk. He's pretty young but…cute"  
More tears stream down my face. I take her hand in mine again.  
"How old are you?" I ask to distract her..or me. Probably both of us.  
"Last week I t-turned 10. Y-You?"  
10…that's young…too young.  
"I'm 15. Do you want to tell me about yourself?"  
"O-Okay and then y-you tell me about yourself."  
I nod and she smiles. Then she starts talking.  
"I'm Emely Miller. I was b-born here. I don't have any s-siblings but I wish I would. I'm going to school…and I w-want to become a vet. I live with my Mum, cause my f-father died when I was 2. M-My Mum says it was a car a-accident. I was in the c-car, too but I came out a-alive…dunno how. My f-favourite colour is…orange and I l-like turtles."  
The tears are streaming down my face like a waterfall and I can't stop them. She starts coughing and blood's coming out of her mouth. I lay her head in my lap and hold both of her hands. She smiles again.  
"N-Now it's your turn."  
"I have 3 brothers. Leo, Donnie and Raph. They're mutated turtles like me and they also wear masks. Leo's is blue, Donnie's purple and Raph's red. Our father Master Splinter raised us and teached us in Ninjutsu. That's why we have weapons. Leo is our leader, Donnie is super smart and Raph is strong. We fight against the bad guys here in New York…so no one gets hurt…"  
"Y-You are super heroes? T-That's cool…I a-always wanted to meet a hero. Y-You are very nice…I like you"  
The tears make everything blurry. The only thing I see are her eyes full of emotions and her smile.  
"I like you too, Emely."  
"I-I think your b-brothers will come soon."  
I look at my T-Phone. On the Display you can see in big letters the word: Tracking.  
"Yes. They are worried."  
She smiles and I know not long until it's over.  
"Y-You have a great f-family. I-I wish I had siblings, too."  
"Believe me it's not that great sometimes."  
She laughs and even though it ended in a cough…she still laughed.  
"I-I'm happy I met y-you…"  
"Me too…don't worry it's going to be alright…"  
We both know that I just said that to calm myself down.  
"C-Can you do something for m-me?"  
"Sure, what is it?"  
"C-Call my Mum and tell her that I l-love her…and p-please take care of Klunk."  
"Shouldn't I bring Klunk to your Mum?"  
"N-No I want you to have h-him."  
Her voice is now no more than a small whisper.  
"Okay I'll take care of him and I'll call your Mum."  
"T-Thanks."  
I can hear steps over me and someone's calling my name. But I don't take my eyes off Emely. Her eyes close and her breathing is getting slower and slower.  
It seems as if time's standing still. The voices of my brothers are so far away. All I can see is Emely.  
And then it's over. Her breathing stops and her hands go limp in mine. I start sobbing. I press Emely closer to my body and say her name over and over again.  
The voices of my brothers are coming closer. I hear them jumping down in the alley and I hear Donnie calling my name. Then he's next to me.  
"Mikey! Mikey what happened? Are you hurt?!"  
I probably look like that…covered in blood. Emelys blood.  
I can't talk because of the sobbing and crying so I just shake my head. Donnie seems to understand what I'm trying to say. Leo and Raph are there, too. They say something I don't understand. It all happens way too fast. I can't take my eyes off Emelys dead body. Dead. Dead. Gone! Forever! Why?!  
Suddenly Emelys body is gone. I lift my head to see Leo holding her. I want to yell at him for taking her away but I can't do anything but crying.  
The next thing I know is that we're walking. Raph on my right and Donnie on the other side. Without them I wouldn't be able to walk. Leo is walking in front of us with Klunk in his arms.  
I can't remember the whole way but somehow we managed to come home. Now I'm sitting on the couch. Leo's making tea. The TV's on. Raph and Donnie try to calm me down but I can't hear them.  
Donnie hugs me and I burst into tears. After an hour I calmed down a little and I somehow managed to tell them what happened.  
We spend the whole night on the couch. My brothers try to calm me down and somehow they did it. Maybe just because I ran out of tears. But they did it and I'm lying, with Klunk in my arms, between my brothers on the couch.

One week later I called Emelys mother. She started crying, when I told her what happened. And then we cried together. I told her that Klunk's with me and she says he can stay.  
When I asked Leo where Emely is, he told me that he called an ambulance to get her. Her mother invited me to her funeral and I told her I couldn't come. But when the day came all of us were there. We stood on a rooftop not far away and watched.  
Raph keeps on saying that when he sees the Purple Dragons again, they're all dead.  
Donnie and Leo tried with words. 'It's going to be alright. I know she's fine, wherever she is.'

I love them for all they did. That they tried to make it better. That they're always there.  
A few weeks later everything was going back to normal. I played pranks and made my brothers laugh.  
But once in a month I would go and visit Emelys grave. Most of the time I take Klunk with me and sometimes my brothers come, too.

We would sit in front of her grave and start talking about what happened this month.  
Sometimes I start crying but my brothers are always there to calm me down…now I know why Emely wanted to have siblings.  
Because even though they get on your nerves very often…they're always there when you need them and I now know that I can't live without them.


End file.
